A technique has been proposed to provide an image processing method that visualizes image information and readily and naturally converts the color of a visualized image into a desired color. For example, in a photographed image including a person and the blue sky, specifying either the human or the blue sky as an object of color change narrows the changeable range of color to some extent. The changeable range of color is further narrowed according to the race of the subject person or the state of the sky. The user can thus select a desired color to be changed in the narrowed range of color. This proposed technique accordingly facilitates the user's selection of the color.
A proposed technique for providing a presentation on the basis of budget and form by taking into account beginners edits multimedia information input from an input device such as keyboard or scanner and stores image information and moving image information in the form of digital image and moving image, as well as audio information into an external storage device. An outline is selected according to the budget and the form, based on the stored information and is displayed in a display device via a processing device. History information is then read from a portable storage medium, and the contents of a previous specification and the contents of a current specification are displayed. A specification is selected from a selection screen and is settled with a presentation performed as necessary. After settlement of the specification, approximate estimation including assessment and computation based on the history information is performed. An order fulfillment is provided after approval of the approximate estimation.